Tinker-bell: Their Seasonal Sisters
by Karinica
Summary: What if Periwinkle wasn't the only sister, that Tinkerbell had? What if she had three More just like her? Join Tinkerbell and Periwinkle as they make new discoveries, that they never knew was possible before. The secrets of Queen Clarion and Lord Milori, intended to keep, a Legend of Pixie Hollow. The Legend of the Seasonal Sisters. (More Characters Inside.)


Tinkerbell and her Seasonal Sisters.

Chapter 1:

Have you ever wondered, where nature gets its glow? Who gives it life, as the seasons come and go? You see; it is the work of fairies, and sparrow men, with the powers of pixie dust and special talents; they spread their beauty and wonder along the reaches of the massive mainland. But with beauty and grace that thin the space between the lines, there lies a legend as old as time; the legend of the Seasonal Sisters. Who are these sisters, you may ask...well, join Tinkerbell as she and Periwinkle discover their heritage of who they really are, and what they are meant to do and who they were meant to be.

The beauty and grace that lies in between the seams of Neverland; lies a most wondrous place, home to all Fairy like creatures, the fantasy of Pixie Hollow, where the pixie dust tree lies at its center; holds together the life and balance of Neverland, and the Mainland. The life of Pixie Hollow, isn't simple but it is a grand and most beautiful place full of wonders of creating, bright lights in the evening, and lively adventures that await anyone. With such an enchanting place, comes a very powerful and beloved ruler; Queen Clarion, the queen of all Fairies and Sparrow men. A mother, a sister, a lover, and a friend. These are the names she is often known by; her subjects, ministers, friends and the love of her life.

Carrying with her, such a kind and gentle exterior; queen Clarion is a ruler of grace and ultimate beauty. She rules with a fair hand over all her subjects, that is; with the help of her four wise and very knowledgeable ministers of course. They are all very wise in respect to their seasons, with that knowledge; they help to maintain balance in all of the realm of Pixie Hollow.

Each of the four ministers are the sole leaders of a season; they are a guide to the success of each of the four seasons. Master Richard of Autumn, Mistress Chelsea of Summer, Sir Victor of Spring, and the newly appointed minister of Winter; Lord Milori, as he is the Predecessor of Lady Yuki; the previous ruler of Winter. Lord Milori is the younger brother of Lady Yuki, and after her passing; Lord Milori took responsibility of his sister's role as minister over the realm of winter.

With new rulers, and new boundaries, the life of every resident in Pixie Hollow changed dramatically; some more than others. Today was another new day for all of pixie hollow, the sun was carefully shining brightly through the breaks in the leaves of the pixie dust tree. The pixie dust shimmering ever so beautifully through the gentle rays of light. Everything seemed so at peace, so alive with light. Queen clarion smiled, thinking to herself 'today is a new day, and it is certainly a wonderful day at that.'

Tinkerbell was overflowing with excitement as she zipped through the autumn woods, zooming smack dab into, Vidia; a fast flying talent, whom was gathering the leaves of autumn in her whirlwinds. She stopped completely, when Tink nearly plowed her over, rubbing her forehead, she groaned. Peering up she saw Tink doing the same, she sighed; "Tinkerbell what do you think you are you doing?" She asked calmly while helping the young tinker to her feet. Tinkerbell dusted herself off, flapping her wings a few times; seeing that they have not been broken.

She turned her attention to Vidia, "Oh Vidia! I am so sorry!" She said nearly slurring her words together, trying to comb away the excess dirt and dust on the fast flying talent's clothing. "Tink, it's alright, don't worry about it, I'm fine." Vidia said smiling, "Besides, no one got hurt, so no worries, right?" She asked Tinkerbell with a curved smile. "Right!" Tink said cheerfully, "Anyways, where were you off to in such a hurry?" Vidia asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

Tinkerbell cleared her throat, "Um, sorry...I was just on my way to see Periwinkle." Vidia laughed, "Of course, everyone's favorite Tinker; off to see her frost talent sister, in the winter woods." Tinkerbell nodded an agreeable response, inching in a bright smile upon the surface of her soft pink lips. Vidia nodded, as she watched Tinkerbell fluttering off. But Vidia quickly remembered something very important, that Iridessa had mentioned to her early. "Oh Tinkerbell! I almost forgot! Dessa has asked for some crystals, I'd appreciate it, if you'd let me know if you find any, she's been asking me about it for weeks now." Tink nodded, giving Vidia a quick hug, and zooming away, leaving nothing but dust and autumn leaves in the air. Vidia chuckled and went back to her practicing.

As Tinkerbell, continues along her path towards the winter woods, she had not noticed the glow her wings were carrying as she traveled through the seasons. Sparking the glow of 3 other young fairies; ones who are not known as outgoing girls. They also hardly seemed to notice the spark in their identical sets of wings, as the young tinker flew zipping by in a blur of golden pixie dust.

Soon, Tinkerbell finally arrived at the border; where autumn touches the edge of winter. As soon as she arrived, she is greeted by her sister; Periwinkle and also including that of Periwinkle's 2 best friends. Periwinkle smiled brightly, the exact smile that was identical to that of what Tinkerbell carries with her personality. Today the sun reached clear through the trees sparkling gentle shimmers on the frost-bitten surface. Tinkerbell noticed that she wasn't the only one who decided on a wardrobe change. Periwinkle wasn't wearing her normal attire, that included Gliss and Spike.

Today Periwinkle wore a beautiful white feathered and blue leafed skirt, and an enchanting white Blouse with a blue ribbon tied gracefully behind her back. Looking at her shoes, she wore bootlike blue shoes, with feathers decorating the interior; to top it off, she had her special puff balls on the center of her boots. Her hair wasn't in the normal updo that is usually was, today it was combed gently to the side, coming to rest on her right shoulder in a simply side ponytail. Which was held together with a simple blue ribbon tied into a dazzling bow.

Tinkerbell wasn't in normal attire either, today instead of the normal green leaf dress, she wore jean like green leafed pants, a tank top shirt; and for her shoes she wore sneaker like flats with a puff ball in the center to top it all off. And instead of the usual bun she wore; this time her hair was pulled back into a little simple ponytail with a leaf head band and green ribbon tie.

The girls stared at each other in awe, "guess we all wanted a wardrobe change." Stated Tinkerbell with a smile. Periwinkle giggled, "Yeah Tink, I guess we did." Gliss and Spike smiled proudly towards each other. They were glad that the two sisters were happy together, it has really been wonderful; now that the warm fairies could cross the border. Tink reached into her pocket, taking out three small bracelets, Tink demonstrated for them. Turning the little brass knob, small flakes of snow poured out into the air Fluttering down against her skin and wings, shaking off the frost, she turned the knob again, this time the winter like substance disappeared.

Peri's eyes lit up almost immediately, the invention her sister had made, was incredible. She just couldn't believe her eyes, now she'd be able to see her sister when ever she wanted. All girls crowded around the young tinker, hugging her and congratulating her on the success of her new invention. "Thank you, so much Tinkerbell." Both Gliss and Spike said in complete unison. As soon as the three girls had put on their bracelets, each of them turned the knob; and gentle small flutters of snow drifted around them, coating them in a cold winter like substance.

Soon all the girls were jumping around, and racing each other through the autumn colored trees, hiding from each other, as not to be spotted by each others wandering eyes. Both Peri and Tink had not realized, their wings were glowing; turning around they gasped, Alana a leaf painter fairy, fluttered behind them. Her skin was a mixture of pure white and a gentle cream, her hair was brown with a light blonde streak running across her left side, pulled back into a low hanging bun; loose strands trailing the bare part of her back. Alana wore her light tanned leaf short shorts, a pair of darker brown sandals with a long sleeved orange shirt with a low hanging back and a creme colored tank top underneath.

They stared in awe at each other, completely forgetting about Gliss and Spike. They stared at each other's wings, amazement shining in their eyes, as they saw they were all glowing and sparkling. Alana pointed towards the two of the fairies, "Tinkerbell? What's going on? Why are my wings glowing?!" She asked with a slight bit of fear and curiosity ringing in her gentle yet very demanding voice. "Are you our sister?" Tink asked with awe in her surprised tone of voice.

Peri nodded, "That is really the only explanation there is, when wings are glowing like this, well that is according to what the keeper has told us." Replied Peri proudly pondering this new development. Alana looked down towards the ground, completely confused, "But I don't understand...I've known Tink for a long time now, and my wings never lit up like this." Peri thought for a moment, her finger tapping her chin. "Hey Tink, Do you think we should speak to Queen Clarion and Lord Milori about this?" Periwinkle asked, while contemplating something in her mind.

"She'll probably know what is going on here..." Stated Alana. The three girls nodded, and zipped through the colored trees, passing through the spring pond and Silvermist's grotto, they had nearly flown the entire way through spring; when their wings began to glow again. The 3 girls whipped around to see the timid water fairy; Lily staring at them with a tiny ball of water surging in her hands. Alana flew to the ground, stopping right in front of the small fairy, whom wore a beautiful spring dress and simple light pink flats; and straight blonde hair, that reached clear to her lower back.

"Um hi guys...what are you doing here?" Lily asked in a shy tone. "Lily! Do you not notice your wings are glowing?!" Yelled Alana surprised. "Um, yeah...but I just thought it was some trick of the light radiating off the water..." Lily said timidly. "Lily I don't think it's some trick, something strange is definitely going on here, and we were just on our way to see Queen clarion, you should come with us; seeing as your wings were glowing too, you are definitely involved in this predicament." Alana said in a fast pace, nearly out of breath. Lily nodded in understanding, but was still a little hesitant and confused.

"Oh um, I also felt my wings glowing before you guys arrived, but that was when Felicity; came by to talk with me, only moments before you guys showed up..." The group of girls bore their eyes in shock at young Lily. "Did you see where she went, after you talked with her?" Alana spoke out in a yelling and also very demanding manner.

Lily Shook her head, Alana placed her hands on her head beginning to feel ultimate frustration. "But she did tell me she was going to speak with the minister of Summer I think..." Lily said innocently, Alana's head shot up with a wild grin. "What are we waiting for?! Lets go!" Alana said as she dragged the girls along with her to sunflower fields. They arrived at the fields only after a few moments, all 4 girls let out gasps of breath, searching for air to fill their lungs.

They reached the entrance of the home of the Minster of Summer, her house was surrounded in the field of Sunflowers, lets just say it wasn't as easy as you would think to find...Knocking on the door, the group of girls heard rustles of footsteps inside. After a few moments the Minister of Summer's servant Joan answered, the girls had no time explain, they just burst through the door; Joan was now crushed on the floor, nearly unconscious, "Sorry Joan..." Lily said quietly, as she fluttered gently past him.

The girls flew through the kitchen until they reached the indoor patio, they saw both the Minister of Summer and Felicity sipping cups of tea; talking small talk with each other. Then the Minister of Summer sat back in shock and amazement, as she saw Felicity's Wings began to glow, The girls peered at each other's wings as well, seeing they were glowing as well. "Felicity!" Alana said as she clamped her hands hard on the girls shoulders. The girl slumped back, startled by the Leaf painting Fairies presence.

"Alana...What are you doing here?!" She asked with complete surprise. "No time for that now! We have to see Queen Clarion Immediately!" Alana surged out, With that being said, She dragged the young light fairy out of the monarchs home, Lily the last one to leave. She bowed respectfully, "I'm sorry Mistress Summers, oh and...sorry again Joan..." Lily said as she fluttered gently and quietly out of the home, following her siblings whom had gone ahead of her.

It only took a matter of seconds of them flying, till the young girls had reached the main entrance; of the pixie dust tree. "Peri!" Periwinkle turned around to find her friends, Gliss and Spike; flying up to her with worried expressions. "Oh Gliss, Spike... I am so so so...Sorry. Something extremely important came up...unexpectedly." Peri, said; with a look of a guilty conscious on her shoulders.

Her friends were about to say something, when they turned to see a Leaf painter talent banging on the metal gates, a Water talent, Light talent, and of course Tink, trying desperately to pry the young girls strong hold on the main entrance. Guards got into the commotion, which only made it worse...but then, everything went completely silent; a loud voice boomed loudly, her voice spreading through the roots of the great pixie dust tree.

Everyone including the guards peered up to see, Queen Clarion fluttering down the staircase in graceful steps. "What in Neverland's Name is going on here?!" She bellowed loudly with slight sternness edged in. But her expression changed immediately when she saw, Tink, Peri, Alana, Felicity, and Lily who were the cause of all the commotion. Her features softened only a little, she swiftly ordered the guards to open the gates for the young fairies: "Landon, Jamie...Please allow them to enter." She said, turning quickly on her heel and floating up the steps, back into the Pixie Dust tree, that she called her home.

The girls reluctantly followed, when they entered, Queen Clarion sat upon her throne, which was quite spectacular. The room was also filled with several other fairies that the girls could not quite recognize. They did not smile, nor did they acknowledge the girls presence. Queen Clarion cleared her throat and spoke in a calmer more softer tone of voice. "Tinkerbell...Please...Step Forward...my child."

Tinkerbell did as she was told, "What is it you came so urgently to discuss with me?" Tink reluctantly cleared her throat, "Well, Queen Clarion; it is a matter of our Lineage..." The Queen sat up in her chair, showing her interest in the young tinker's words. "This morning, we discovered something, I and Periwinkle have more than each other as siblings, These girls..." Tink said pointing to the girls behind her, "Alana, Felicity and Lily, are our sisters."

Queen Clarion stood abruptly, "That is indeed true, young tinker fairy..." "Periwinkle, is not your only sibling..." The girls smiled and cheered at this, "Alana, Felicity and Lily; are in fact your sisters, but I cannot allow you girls to be together..." The girls face become full of shock, the shy timid water fairy stepped forward. "But Queen Clarion..." Lily was cut off, "I am sorry girls, but if I allowed your seasons to combine; for you girls to live together, to be sisters, would mean the disruption of Neverland and Pixie Hollow completely..."

All girls including Gliss and Spike stared to the floor in sorrow, "But why...?" Periwinkle asked with tears threatening to sting her eyes. The Queen turned from the five young girls sorrowful gazes. "Siblings of the four seasons, are something unheard of; or rather only in legend..." She said her eyes staring strongly into each of the 5 girls gentle eyes.

"I mustn't allow you to interact with each other; anymore than you already have...I have allowed Periwinkle and Tinkerbell, but now I see it is not at all possible...You must be separated immediately..." Queen Clarion said, tears slipping across her elegant and graceful face. "Guards, please escort them to their homes, and watch them carefully...I must speak with the members of my council about this new development..."

With those words, the girls were ushered out of the majesty's throne room, Queen Clarion sat back down in her Chair. "Oh what have I done!? I can't keep them apart forever, I've tried with Just Tinkerbell and Periwinkle, but that only ended in nearly the complete death of the pixie dust tree. And including the entire home of pixie hollow itself." She Sighed, standing up, she decided she would discuss this matter with the keeper and Lord Milori and The Keeper: in the Morning, when she could think properly. For now, rest; was all she needed.

The girls were escorted to their homes in silence, Lord Milori and The Keeper (Dewy); taking Periwinkle, Gliss and Spike with them, across the border and into the cold that was the winter woods. Tinkerbell, Alana, Lily, and Felicity; giving a hug to their sister Periwinkle; Watching their frost talent sister depart from sight. They soon Departing afterwards, with their own tears streaming down their faces.

Guardsmen were placed around each sibling's home, including a guardian to be with them at all times; in case they tried sneaking out to meet with each other. All 5 girls immediately came into a deep depression, they had not left their homes in days. Even with visitors visiting them daily. The girls would never answer their doors to anyone; they never even bothered to get out of bed to stretch their wings.


End file.
